


The Wooden Spoon

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioning of past Sha're/Daniel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he needed a vent for his bottled up feelings – especially when he was so mad with himself – but nobody had provided him with an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooden Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my beta Cimmie!

Daniel had been an ass. An ill-mannered, bad-tempered, spoiled brat ever since they got to the house. He hated himself, when he was like this, but he found himself unable to stop the sharp, hurting answers and cutting remarks.

It all had begun this afternoon on the planet with the blue-clad priests. Daniel had translated something wrong and they had needed two hours to find it out and to fix the mistake. Daniel had been furious with himself because he “knew” the Greek roots of the word. He had only taken the wrong direction afterwards. But nobody had made a reproach, everybody had been very indulgent, minimizing his fault, showing great amounts of sympathy, when all he had wanted to do at that moment had been to defend himself, yell a justification, and make them understand.

Sometimes he needed a vent for his bottled up feelings – especially when he was so mad with himself – but nobody had provided him with an opportunity. Everybody had assured him that everything was fine now. Yes, everything but Daniel’s psyche. And so he had bitched throughout the evening on the couch and during the film they were watching on TV. Make it films, because there had been a lot of channel surfing involved.

Jack had been unsure in front of Daniel’s uneasy mood and had chosen the path of less resistance – he had said yes to whatever Daniel had watched. That caused him no problems because it didn’t really matter what he slept through. And sleeping, or pretending to sleep, was way better than disputing with Daniel and saying things they both would regret the next day.

Jack’s ability to sleep whenever and wherever it was necessary – another point that annoyed Daniel tonight to no end. Daniel knew that in his current situation he couldn’t hope for sleep. His inner nervousness would keep him awake all night; make him turn his thoughts over and over again. And he wouldn’t only ponder the mistake he had made today. Daniel could bet that all the other mistakes he ever made were already lined up waiting to fill him with regret and lead to a horrible headache.

But the really, really worst part was that he knew exactly what would help him in this moment, although he hadn’t the courage to speak to Jack about it. That made him even more upset and irritable with himself.

 

He had found out with Sha’re by chance. They were lying in bed together, and instead of reacting to her caresses, he had continued to ask her about Abydonian words. As Sha’re had been a hot-tempered woman, she had slapped him on the ass to gain his attention. Hard. Had slapped him again and had accompanied it with an Abydonian curse he had never heard before, involving stupid husbands and spanking. He had been turned on immediately. She had noticed his change of mood and hadn’t stopped. He had let her continue, had encouraged her hesitantly. But as spanking in that archaic society wasn’t something alien to them, Sha’re had had no problems with it, no second thoughts and the evening had ended with the hottest make-up sex they had ever had.

With Jack, matters were different. In their society erotic spanking was sort of a taboo; having thoughts about it, belonged to obscure private-clubs or internet-forums. Daniel didn’t know how to approach this subject with Jack, when Jack was always so protective – bordering on mother-henning – about him. In their private live, Jack was tender, caring, forgiving – the absolute opposite to his colonel-personality. Of course he was bickering with Daniel about what to eat and what to do on weekends but his soft spot for his archaeologist led him to a lot of compromises he would have never thought about in the SGC.

So, the question was how to get your mushy boyfriend to spank you?

Despite all the anger, Daniel felt the beginning of a smile creep onto his face. Only thinking about it made it already better. And as “Jack” and “subtle” weren’t working all too well together, he needed a more direct approach. But first, Jack had to be awake for this. Daniel took the remote control and turned the volume up mercilessly.

 

Jack stirred in his half-sleep and straightened. “What’s…? Oh, time to go to bed?” he asked with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

“Yes, you can continue your sleep in bed now,” Daniel quipped.

“Fine.” Taking his feet from the coffee table and getting up, Jack indicated with his thumb into the general direction of the bedroom. “You’re also…?”

“Of course. Go ahead; I’ll only shut everything down here.”

As Daniel had foreseen, at first Jack disappeared in the bathroom – that gave him a few minutes. He hurried to the kitchen, rummaged through the kitchen drawer and took out a big wooden cooking spoon. He chuckled. Of course Jack would never beat him with a spoon, but perhaps after declining the spoon as being too brutal, it would be easier to persuade him to try it with his hand.

Once in the bedroom, Daniel quickly undressed, then he had second thoughts about it. No, he, all naked, that looked too much like sex and tonight he wanted more than cuddling sex. He hastened to put on his clothes again, only dropped his pants and his briefs to his ankles. He pulled his black shirt up to his waist and bent forward over one of the chairs, so that his ass was nicely on display. As the piece de resistance he placed the wooden spoon on his back. Then he waited.

He hadn’t to wait too long, Jack reappeared within three minutes. “Daniel, I think…”

Daniel would never know what Jack thought in the first place because his next words were, “Holy Shit!!!”

Jack had stopped on the threshold, open-mouthed, now he advanced hesitatingly, until he stood directly besides Daniel. He picked up the spoon, let it fall to the chair and asked, “What’s this all about?”

“I’ve been a pain in the ass all evening and I thought…,” Daniel began.

Jack interrupted him with an impatient gesture of his hand. “Everybody makes mistakes, hell I get into dark moods! You don’t need to be beaten for it.” Jack sounded really shocked.

“Jack.” Daniel gave up his position, straightened and looked Jack directly in the eye. “It’s not about punishment. Or only a very, very small part of it is. It’s about giving me something else to think about than my swirling, spinning thoughts. It’s putting another centre of interest – so to speak – to my body than my brain. It’s about diverting my attention. About me `feeling´ instead of `thinking´.” His fingers caressed Jack’s sleeves.

“We could have sex”, Jack suggested slightly doubtful and traced Daniel’s frown with his index finger. “There’s a lot of feeling involved, if I remember correctly.” 

“I need…” Daniel hesitated then he plunged forward. “Sometimes, I need a little bit of pain to ground me.”

Jack swallowed, stared fixedly at Daniel, and swallowed again without responding. He tried to gauge the seriousness in Daniel’s offer. But Daniel wasn’t somebody who would joke about something like that. And there was more…

Daniel’s breath sped up. He whished fervently Jack would come to the right decision. But he didn’t dare to push him further. Either he accepted it or… He wouldn’t beg. The embarrassment of the situation was slowly taking its toll and Daniel already regretted having been so blunt about it. His mind kicked in and the reproaches came back. This was really going to be the highlight of this bloody awful evening! He started to turn around.

And nearly missed Jack’s next words. “You’re tempting me,” Jack said with an undecipherable expression.

“I…?” Daniel cleared his throat. “Tempting you?” He stared at Jack. Jack couldn’t mean…?

“Do you know how long I’ve longed to tan your hide?” Jack asked with a mocking smile.

“Uh… no.” Daniel answered truthfully. Jack? His tender, loving Jack?

“I don’t know about the pain”, Jack conceded. “But I’ve always been tempted by the… power it gives me.” He pulled Daniel into his arms, so he didn’t have to look him the eye anymore. Resting his chin on Daniel’s shoulder he continued, “The feeling to make you entirely mine.” His last words were only a whisper.

Wow! Daniel was stunned. He never thought he’d hear such a revealing confession from Jack. But perhaps the fact that he was standing with his trousers around his ankles and had his naked behind under Jack’s fingers made such admissions easier. Daniel felt Jack’s hands kneading his ass-cheeks, caressing the broad muscles and slowly pressing a little harder than usual. A promise.

“Oh God! Yes, Jack! Let’s do it! How…?” Daniel leaned back in Jack’s arms to look him eagerly in the face.

With a sparkle in his eyes, that made it clear that this wasn’t really the first time Jack thought about a scenario like this, Jack ordered, “Assume the position!”

It was Daniel’s time to swallow but he complied immediately. He bent forward and positioned his hands on the armrest of the chair. Now, he was in it for real!

“Give me the spoon!” was Jack’s next order.

Oh my! You better be careful what you wish for! Daniel wasn’t too sure about this development. So far he never… `Get a grip, Daniel´, he admonished himself. This was Jack and Jack had told him it was about possession and not pain. He surely would know what to do!

With a constantly growing knot of anticipation in his stomach, Daniel took the spoon and handed it to Jack, returning to his former position without delay. He would have loved to see Jack’s expression in this moment but he only felt Jack’s hand that was gliding once again over his bottom. Caressing the left side, changing to the right side and finally trailing one finger down his cleft.

The moment Daniel hissed, the first blow fell. Very, very gently. Daniel relaxed. It was different than Share’s hand, a little bit sharper, but it felt good. Jack was very cautious with the first slaps so Daniel encouraged him. “Harder.”

Six, seven slightly harder blows later, Jack stopped. Before Daniel could complain, Jack knelt behind him and instructed, “Step out of your trousers.” He helped him to remove the pants, got up again and positioned himself beside Daniel. Jack pulled up Daniel’s t-shirt further and laid his right hand on Daniel’s uncovered back.

Daniel groaned. He could feel the denim of Jack’s jeans, where Jacks left leg pressed against his thigh and he felt more naked because of that. Jack’s possessive hand on his back pushed all the right buttons for him. When Jack caressed his ass and his upper legs with the wooden spoon he waited every second for the hits that didn’t come. He began to squirm and clench his ass muscles.

Jack grinned. He was grateful for Daniel’s trust and promised himself to ask Daniel later with whom he had already played games like this. But for the moment he savoured his unique view on Daniel’s slightly pink ass and swore to himself to aim for a darker red. And if he interpreted Daniel’s wriggling correctly, that’s what was also on his lover’s agenda. He gave him some more swats.

Daniel sighed deeply. Action was better than anticipation. And each blow had a direct impact onto his erection, made it harder, connected directly to the nerve-endings in his cock. Just when he moved his hand to reach for it, Jack smacked him really hard. “No!”

Daniel hissed and confirmed, “Okay.” He received another hard blow and hastened to put his hand back on the armrest of the chair. Now, there were two patches of fire on his ass – and Daniel loved the feeling. Good to know how to get more of what he needed out of Jack. Daniel understood that they were in this game for two different reasons but he really hoped they could reconcile them, even if it meant a little bit of pushing on his side. 

“Spread’em wider,” Jack ordered and emphasized his command by moving the spoon between Daniel’s legs and slapping slightly on the inner sides of his thighs. A wave of adrenalin rushed through Jack’s body, when Daniel finally complied.

Daniel felt much more vulnerable than before. Not that there had been much modesty in his former position, but now he felt really on display. He was overly aware of his cock and his testicles hanging between his legs and didn’t know what to make of the feeling when Jack was now “playing” with them. Touching the balls delicately with the wooden spoon, teasing them by laying them on the wider part of the spoon and gliding up and down on his rock-hard erection with the smaller side of the spoon. That had nothing to do with a little pain to ground him, but everything to do with Jack affirming his power over his body. And to his utter astonishment Daniel noticed that he liked to give that to Jack; to offer his body for Jack to play with.

“Please,” he whispered and bowed his head.

Wow! That was much more than Jack had ever dreamt of! This was a side of the determined, self-conscious archaeologist he had never suspected. Jack felt humbled that it was with him Daniel felt sure enough to reveal this side of his personality. Jack couldn’t imagine that Daniel was only feigning submission for him and granting him what he had asked for in the beginning. Jack was sure they had found another kink of Daniel’s – and by a rare coincidence a kink Jack was more than pleased to share with him. And with this last “please” and his visible submission he had assured Jack’s cooperation more securely than with anything else. Jack started to spank Daniel’s bottom in earnest and gave him one last command, “Don’t come before I say so!”

Heat. Fire. Raining blows. Warmth spreading from his ass-cheeks to his upper thighs which Jack didn’t forget in his spanking. Daniel was overwhelmed. This was just the right amount of pain – a very pleasant pain, never really crossing the line from tingling to hurting. Warming him, centring him. Today it was way more intense than in his previous experiences. For the first time he hadn’t only surrendered his body to somebody else but also great parts of his soul. He “wanted” Jack to take possession of him, give him orders, even if it meant that he had to struggle hard to withhold his impending orgasm.

Daniel was fighting; there was no denying it, Jack thought gleefully while he observed his panting friend. He stopped slapping him but without granting him respite. Very deliberately he let the spoon-handle glide through Daniel’s ass-crack, rubbing and teasing.

Daniel was whimpering. Choking on a half-whispered, “Jack, please,” gripping the armrest with white-knuckled hands for support. “Please!”

The last hungry moan brought Jack to the brink of his own release. He let the spoon fall to the ground, told Daniel, “Wait for me,” and hurried to the bed where he retrieved the lube from under the pillow. Within the blink of an eye he was back.

Daniel needed all his willpower not to touch himself, because he was really in sweet agony. His leaking cock, the fire in his bottom, his vulnerable position, the knowledge what would happen within the next few seconds – all that made Daniel’s world narrow down to pleasure-pain with a clear penchant to the pleasure-side. He felt one of Jack’s fingers enter him and surrendered completely.

Jack sneaked a supporting arm around Daniel’s waist, while he added a second finger. He felt the tremors of Daniel’s stomach muscles under his hand and for one brilliant, lightning clear moment, he really felt in his mind as if he “possessed” Daniel. “Mine!” he growled triumphantly. Then, his body took over, and in a swift movement he entered Daniel, adding another dimension of ownership. One he already knew but which felt now unconditional – absolute possession.

It was a rough and swift entry but everything that Daniel needed in this moment. He waited a few seconds, took a deep breath, then pushed back and clenched his ass around Jack’s cock. Revelling in the heat inside and in the heat he could feel in his buttocks when Jack’s skin met his. He rubbed his ass against Jack, savouring the feeling of completeness which went way beyond this amazing sex.

They both knew that they wouldn’t last long this time and when Jack’s slightly cold fingers grabbed his cock, Daniel set the pace. He grinded his hips backwards, meeting eagerly each of Jack’s thrusts. And when Jack yelled, “Now!” He plunged forward into the luring bright light, leaving behind all his anger, his bad mood and his self-loathing. He shuddered through his climax, only peripherally aware that Jack was coming at the same moment.

Jack held Daniel steady, making soothing circles on his back until Daniel’s breathing – and his own – turned partly back to normal. He felt wonderful, even when he pulled out his spent cock. There was still a peaceful, serene feeling lingering in his forehead that made him feel closer to Daniel than ever before.

Awkwardly, Daniel let go of the armrests and stretched. He felt wobbly in his legs but utterly, completely satisfied. He turned around and let himself slump against Jack, who gathered him in his arms.

“Bed?” Jack suggested after a minute of cuddling and holding close.

“Hope, I make it to the bed,” Daniel grinned and reluctantly left Jack’s arms. Moving shakily toward the bed, he staggered the last few steps before collapsing onto the mattress. 

Jack followed, then hurried back to fetch the spoon and, before Daniel’s questioning eyes, put it into the drawer of their nightstand. “I think it deserves better, after this evening, than to stir my Irish stew.” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s better used on archaeologists,” Daniel deadpanned.

 

 

\----------The End--------

 

 

©Antares, December 2006-12-04


End file.
